Sonata
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Achavam aquela ideia ridícula. Ela era impetuosa e nova demais para ele. Ele era calado e misterioso demais para ela. Mas por que insistiam tanto que ficassem juntos?
1. Alexandra

**Título:** Sonata

**Ship:** Edmund e OC

**Tipo**: Long-fic

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor C.S. Lewis.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Minha primeira long-fic de Nárnia. Espero que gostem!

* * *

**Alexandra**

Ela cortava o grande campo de margaridas que ficava a leste do reino, sentindo como o frescor da chuva da noite anterior havia feito bem para a terra. A grama úmida estava fofa e exalava um cheiro delicioso de natureza, um dos cheiros preferidos dela. O vento cortava o seu rosto um pouco, mas Alexandra não dava muita importância a esse fato, gostava demais de passar seu tempo cavalgando com sua égua Kiara, e gostava ainda mais quando sabia que teria o dia inteiro para fazer isso.

Ela puxou com delicadeza a crina clara de Kiara e a égua desacelerou o passo, quase parando em meio ao campo de flores. Alexandra sorriu e deitou-se no lombo da égua, fazendo os cabelos longos e negros contrastarem com o pelo creme claro do animal. Não usava sela. Sabia que Kiara se sentia mais livre quando estava sem o equipamento, e quando Alexandra a montava, eram apenas um ser. Igualavam-se quando estavam correndo, e ela sabia que não precisaria de um projeto de banco para ficar segura no lombo do animal.

Respirou fundo, sentindo novamente o cheiro da grama úmida. Os olhos violetas correram livremente pelo campo percebendo pela primeira vez uma silhueta pequena se aproximando vagarosamente. Franziu o cenho.

Alexandra acariciou o pescoço de Kiara e a égua atendeu-a prontamente, começando a andar de forma calma pelo campo verde. Ela se aproximou da silhueta, percebendo pela primeira vez que era Sarabi a caminhar em direção a ela.

Sarabi era a criada do castelo onde vivia. Uma bela mulher negra com seus quarenta anos, quadris largos e lábios carnudos. Possuía os olhos negros característicos de sua raça e um mistério que carregava dentro deles, que fazia com que todos se sentissem atraídos por ela. Alexandra sabia que Sarabi tinha um segredo que carregava em sua alma, mas nunca tentou arrancá-lo da mulher. Sorriu quando Kiara parou ao lado dela.

- Seu pai está lhe chamando.

O sorriso de Alexandra morreu. Achou que teria a tarde só para si, mas ao julgar pela fisionomia de Sarabi, seu pai iria fazer uma cena se ela não atendesse ao pedido dele. Revirou os olhos, a criada sorriu.

- Não vou demorar, Sarabi. Obrigada!

Agradeceu antes de puxar a crina de Kiara novamente. A égua deu meia volta e se afastou de Sarabi, que já estava voltando pelo caminho mais fácil até o castelo. Alexandra observou-a se afastar, sorrindo. Adorava todo mundo ali, e nunca tratava criados de modo ruim, como se fossem bichos. Havia lido diversas histórias sobre escravidão apenas pela cor da pessoa. Que tipo de ser poderia achar que era superior ao outro apenas pelo seu tom de pele?

Deu de ombros. Para ela, aquilo não existia. Respirou fundo, quase desistindo de ir ao encontro do seu pai. Mas sabia que iria arrumar mais confusão para si se não o fizesse. Recomeçou o trote mais forte, e logo depois já estava cavalgando rapidamente.

* * *

Já passava do meio dia quando Alexandra entrou no salão principal do castelo. A barra do seu vestido claro estava parcialmente suja de terra e grama, mas ela já estava acostumada demais com esse tipo de coisa para que isso lhe causasse desconforto. Estava levemente ofegante, havia demorado mais do que poderia e menos do que desejara, mas ainda assim estava tranquila.

Um cheiro delicioso de comida invadiu o olfato dela e Alexandra sentiu seu estômago roncar. Havia comido apenas uma maçã antes de sair para cavalgar. Infelizmente sentiu o cheiro de carne também, mas sabia que mesmo que não comesse aquele tipo de alimento, todos do castelo apreciavam um gordo javali assado.

Sarabi veio de encontro à garota, as mãos belas e negras juntas ao corpo, um jeito característico da mulher andar. Sorriu para Alexandra no momento em que a viu, apontando com os olhos negros o lado esquerdo do castelo.

- O almoço está servido.

Ela assentiu para a criada e cortou o salão principal, caminhando para a grande sala de jantar. Seus pais estavam a esperando, a comida intocada e meticulosamente arrumada diante dos dois. Alguns pedaços do infeliz javali estavam cortados em grossas fatias, ela conseguiu ver um encorpado de cebolas e um pequeno pote com molho de abacaxi. Havia legumes de todas as cores e formas para Alexandra, e dois jarros de sucos diferentes. E água.

Alexandra se sentou e foi logo servindo um copo de água, bebendo-o por inteiro com goles rápidos e grandes. Aurora olhava para a filha com paciência. Era uma bela mulher na casa dos quarenta anos, cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos azuis claros, tão diferentes dos da filha. Borges era o tipo de pai adorável, vivia de bom humor e sua barriga fazia jus à fama de grande apreciador das cozinhas de diversos reinos.

Alexandra os amava mais do que tudo naquele mundo.

- Achei que iria fugir com Kiara hoje.

Ele disse de forma calma. A garota sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que se servia de legumes e do encorpado de cebolas. Deu de ombros.

- Só voltei porque Sarabi disse que vocês queriam conversar comigo.

Não era tanto verdade. Ela iria voltar cedo, a fome já estava deixando-a tonta e Kiara precisava de um pouco de descanso. Aurora sabia de tudo isso. Com apenas um rápido olhar em sua filha, conseguia decifrá-la totalmente. Alexandra achava isso irritante, mas a rainha adorava esse seu dom.

Um silêncio estranho percorreu a mesa, apenas o som dos talheres arranhando o prato foi ouvido por alguns minutos.

- Alexandra, querida, você está passando da hora de se casar.

A comida entalou na garganta dela no momento em que escutou o que seu pai lhe disse. Quase se engasgou, se não fosse o reflexo de beber um gole de água para ajudar a empurrar o legume. Não respondeu de imediato, ficou olhando por alguns segundos o prato para depois dizer algo.

- Caso quando eu quiser.

- Olhe como fala comigo.

Ele disse, mas não em um tom nervoso, e sim em um tom ameno e tranquilo. Borges era o tipo de pessoa que sempre era paciente com todos. Principalmente com Alexandra. Nunca brigou com a filha e achava que aquele modo era o melhor modo de tratá-la. A garota poderia se tornar um problema quando contrariada por causas bobas.

O rei lembrou-se de um bilhete deixado por debaixo da manta de Alexandra, quando ela ainda era bebê e apareceu no reino apenas dentro de uma cestinha de palha. Mas não se dedicou muito tempo a pensar naquelas palavras. Mesmo que não fosse aconselhado a ter paciência com a filha, ele iria fazer isso. Era de sua natureza ser amável.

- O reino de Nárnia dará uma festa enorme essa temporada.

Aurora disse, tentando mudar o assunto. Alexandra voltou a comer, dando de ombros ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava o garfo na boca. Não se importava muito com Nárnia. As únicas lendas daquele reino que despertavam interesse na garota eram as lendas dos animais falantes. Seria fascinante conversar com um animal, entender o que ele via e como ele via o mundo. Isso para alguém que tinha a natureza como religião seria uma experiência única.

- Mandarei você e sua mãe para Nárnia, Alex.

A notícia a pegou desprevenida. Ela olhou desconfiada para os dois. Sua mãe continuava a comer calmamente, mas Borges parecia um pouco preocupado.

- Por que vai me mandar junto?

- Tenho assuntos sérios a tratar com os reis de Nárnia. Preciso de vocês lá.

Alexandra não acreditou naquilo, continuou fitando os dois e percebeu os pais trocarem olhares cúmplices, o tipo de olhar que fazia Alexandra temer e ter vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo.

- O que vocês estão aprontando?

Aurora voltou a comer e Borges remexeu a comida no prato, tomando um gole de suco e fazendo um barulho com a língua, como se tivesse apreciando o sabor das frutas batidas.

- O rei Edmund ainda não se casou...

Jogou a ideia no ar e esperou o pior. E não se surpreendeu quando Alexandra largou os talheres e desistiu de almoçar. Ela jogou o corpo na grande cadeira em que estava sentada e olhou para o pai com os olhos violetas raivosos, como se fosse uma criança de dez anos fazendo birra e chantagem.

- Eu não vou me casar com ninguém, pai.

- Edmund é um bom partido. Apreciaria muito uma união sua com ele. Pelo bem do reino e de nossa família.

- Eu tenho dezenove anos, pai.

Ela falou, tentando fazer com que ele visse que ela era nova demais para se casar. Não queria se prender a ninguém, principalmente a um rei. Reis eram pessoas mesquinhas e que achavam serem os donos de tudo, como se não bastasse os inúmeros hectares de terra e os diversos criados ajoelhando-se várias vezes durante o dia para que eles se achassem soberanos. Não, Alexandra não iria para Nárnia. Não com esse intuito.

Sabia que seu pai estava certo em alguns aspectos. Quem não os conhecesse, diria que era mais um rei vendendo a filha, mas sabia que ele nunca iria fazer isso com ela. Se ele estava insistindo nesse assunto, era porque prezava o bom casamento e estava preocupado – mesmo que não demonstrasse – com a felicidade da filha.

Mas Alexandra poderia facilmente escolher o homem que passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado.

Ela se levantou calmamente.

- Eu não vou.

Borges levantou-se da mesa com mais rapidez, a barriga levando junto um pedaço da toalha rendada da mesa.

- Você vai.

Ele disse, convicto. Alexandra reconheceu naquele tom, o tom que ele usava quando estava mais perto de ficar impaciente, e sabia que não seria prudente e inteligente de sua parte contrariá-lo agora. Assentiu minimamente com a cabeça, olhando para a mãe de canto de olho.

- Vocês partem pela manhã.

Ela apenas permaneceu quieta, mas logo depois pediu licença para ir ao quarto. Seus pais terminaram o almoço e deram licença à filha, eles mesmo deixando a mesa logo depois e caminhando para a sala que ficava ao lado. Aurora gostava de ouvir música depois de almoçar, já Borges tirava o seu cochilo antes de voltar a tratar de assuntos do reino.

* * *

Alexandra entrou no seu quarto, fechando a grande porta de madeira atrás de si. O cheiro de flores lhe engolfou, deixando-a confortável depois da conversa tensa que havia tido durante o almoço com seus pais. Pallas veio em sua direção no mesmo momento, passando perto da garota até ganhar um afago.

Pallas, a pantera de Alexandra, era um animal tão grande e feroz que faria medo até aos cavaleiros mais destemidos, mas o felino era quieto, e parecia ser racional demais para atacar qualquer um. Permanecia ao lado da garota desde que ela chegara naquele reino dentro de uma cestinha. Aurora percebeu que o filhote estava dormindo ao lado da cesta quando a achou, e quando os olhos amarelos fitaram os olhos azuis da rainha, ela entendeu que aquela pantera foi mandada junto com o bebê para protegê-lo, e adotou-a do mesmo modo que adotou a criança que viria a ser sua filha.

Alexandra se jogou na cama grande de dossel, não se importando com o vestido sujo encostado no cobre leito de seda. Pallas subiu na cama também, deitando-se ao lado dela e pousando a cabeça na barriga da garota. Ela começou a acarinhar o animal, no mesmo momento em que seus pensamentos tomavam um rumo: Nárnia.

Não sabia o fascínio que as pessoas tinham quando ouviam as histórias dos quatro reis de Nárnia, filhas de Eva e filhos de Adão andando pelas terras mágicas e mudando o rumo de todos os reinos. Ela sabia que Peter Pevensie já tinha uma companheira, e se perguntou se as rainhas de Nárnia também já seriam casadas. Pensou em Edmund Pevensie, o outro rei, e soube de imediato que ele não saberia que Alexandra estava indo para lá mais como pretendente do que como uma convidada.

Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção dela, mas a garota não se deu o trabalho de ver quem era. Apenas uma pessoa entrava no seu quarto dando aquelas duas batidinhas antes. Pallas levantou a cabeça em alerta, mas quando viu quem era voltou a se deitar. Aurora entrou no quarto da filha, caminhando até a cama e tirando o rabo da pantera de perto para conseguir se sentar perto da garota.

Olhou-a atentamente, e quando conseguiu a atenção dos olhos violetas, respirou fundo.

- Vá de coração aberto para Nárnia, filha. O rei Edmund pode ser uma boa pessoa para você. Seu pai não lhe quer mal...

Alexandra apenas acenou, não querendo mais discutir. Aurora era o tipo de pessoa que passava tranquilidade, e começar controvérsias e desentendimentos com ela era praticamente inaceitável. A rainha via sempre o lado bom das pessoas, e Alexandra a achava boa demais para criar irritações com ela.

Aurora se levantou da cama e passou a mão delicadamente na cabeça de Pallas.

- Sarabi virá até aqui depois para que vocês comecem a fazer as malas.

- Por que precisamos ir tão cedo?

- A festa de Nárnia será daqui a dez dias. Perderemos três dias apenas para chegar até lá.

Alexandra não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar o que faria durante a semana naquele reino. Concordou com a mãe.

- Posso levar Kiara?

- Claro que pode, mas avise seu pai.

Aurora sorriu para a filha. Ela nem precisaria perguntar se Pallas poderia ir. Se a pantera não a acompanhasse, ela não iria. A rainha ficava mais tranquila quando o animal estava ao lado da filha, então Alexandra não precisaria pedir a ela permissão.

Quando sua mãe saiu do quarto, ela se levantou e caminhou para a varanda que ficava em frente à cama, sendo acompanhada por Pallas. Ela sentou-se em um banco comprido que havia ali perto, olhando para os campos floridos e percebendo como iria sentir falta daquele lugar. Suspirou.

Sarabi entrou duas horas depois. Pallas olhou para ela e Alexandra passou a mão na cabeça da pantera, acalmando o animal.

- Está tudo bem. Sarabi vai me ajudar a fazer as malas.

Pallas voltou a se deitar e Sarabi olhou para a garota.

- O que vai colocar na mala?

Alexandra pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Vestidos. Muitos vestidos. Os mais bonitos que eu tiver. Mas pode colocar os mais simples também para que eu possa cavalgar. Vou levar Kiara.

Sarabi sorriu, animando-se no mesmo momento. Alexandra não estava animada. Voltou-se novamente para fitar os campos do seu reino, se perguntando se iria embora de Nárnia logo quando a festa terminasse.

Afinal, sete dias não eram muita coisa. Eram?


	2. Edmund

**Edmund**

Os olhos castanhos escuros de Edmund perscrutavam o grande gramado que se estendia a sua frente, observando com atenção os animais falantes caminharem com calma para fazer as tarefas que foram designadas a eles. Alguns conversavam de forma animada sobre a festa que o reino de Nárnia iria dar dali dez dias, outros estavam tão atentos às suas obrigações que apenas acenavam para os amigos e passavam direto, não parando para dar suas opiniões sobre o assunto.

Estava quente, mas Edmund sabia que aquilo iria mudar em breve. A primavera se aproximava, em breve todas as árvores estariam repletas de flores de todos os tipos e cores e os gramados estariam coloridos. O sol iria castigar menos, ele sabia que as noites de primavera em Nárnia conseguiam ser até mesmo frias, mas já estava tão acostumado com aquela peculiaridade que não se importava muito. Para ser sincero, odiava o inverno.

A brisa do fim da estação batia de encontro à pele extremamente branca dele, levando alguns fios negros de seu cabelo para o lado e bagunçando-o. Os lábios rosados e carnudos estavam comprimidos, mas ainda assim permaneciam belos. Os braços estavam cruzados e uma bota estava apoiada em uma pedra grande que ficava por ali.

- Está desanimado, irmão.

A voz de Lucy chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele se virou para a irmã mais nova, fitando-a rapidamente e voltando a atenção para o gramado grande. A garota parou ao lado dele, tentando descobrir o porquê da atenção do irmão.

- Não acho uma boa ideia mais uma festa em Nárnia. Todas são iguais. Acho que eu preferia gastar esse tempo fazendo uma viagem.

Ela sorriu. Sabia que ele odiava festas, e poderia jurar a Aslan que ele pegaria o primeiro navio e cortaria o mar, descobrindo novas terras e sumindo dali enquanto a festa era dada. Ou poderia pegar o cavalo e acampar em um reino próximo, perto da floresta principal. Mas ela sabia que Peter havia pedido ao irmão para que ele ficasse por aqueles dias em Nárnia.

- Peter organizou essa festa sabendo que os reinos precisam de uma distração uma vez ou outra, deixando o povo tranquilo. Algumas cartas recebidas nos últimos meses nos mostram que alguns reis estão ariscos.

Edmund voltou sua atenção para ela, observando-a por alguns minutos. Lucy havia crescido, já não era mais aquela menina imatura que havia viajado até Nárnia pela primeira vez. Sua perspicácia foi adquirida da forma mais brutal e rápida, através de guerras, e a ascensão da Feiticeira Branca praticamente obrigou-a a se tornar forte e destemida.

Mas ele não compartilhava de algumas opiniões dela.

- O medo dos reinos é algo absurdo, Lucy. Não há maneiras nem possibilidades da Feiticeira Branca retornar.

Lucy permaneceu quieta alguns segundos apenas o fitando, para depois soltar um suspiro, indicando com isso que não iria discutir com ele. Pousou a mão no ombro do irmão e apertou levemente o local.

- Se eu pudesse escolher, escolheria sua convicção.

- Lucy!

A voz de Susan chegou aos ouvidos de ambos, e os irmãos se viraram para ver a mais velha das rainhas de Nárnia acenando para que a irmã a acompanhasse. Lucy se despediu de Edmund com um aceno de cabeça, pegando o tecido do vestido azul e puxando-o para cima um pouco. Se afastou aos poucos.

Ele virou-se novamente e continuou a fitar o gramado. Alguns animais já haviam sumido dali. O crepúsculo começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que estava chegando, varrendo com ele os últimos raios de sol e deixando tudo ali em um tom alaranjado. Mesmo que ele entendesse os motivos dos irmãos, não sabia ao certo a ânsia que eles estavam de planejar uma festa de tamanha grandiosidade tão antecipadamente.

Dentro de alguns dias, reinos de todas as partes estariam ali, diversos reis e rainhas com seus herdeiros, príncipes e princesas, lacaios e criados. Não escravos. Peter havia proibido escravos em todos os reinos há tempos. O castelo principal ficaria para o reino de Alaya, noiva de Peter. E para outros reinos mais companheiros e que possuíam mais afinidade com Nárnia. Outros ficariam nos diversos castelos menores que estavam espalhados por ali. Todos acomodados da melhor forma, nos melhores quartos e com cozinheiros de primeira para servi-los caso quisessem.

Não teria que se preocupar com nada. Mas por que ainda estava se sentindo inquieto?

Seus olhos castanhos correram ao redor de onde estava, descobrindo que Lucy ainda estava o olhando com atenção, mesmo que estivesse visivelmente atenta a tudo o que Susan estava lhe falando. Ele não gostava daquele tipo de olhar por parte da irmã, sentia como se ela estivesse lendo-o quando ela fazia aquilo.

Ele deu as costas, afastando-se um pouco e andando em direção a uma árvore onde seu cavalo estava pastando, pegando as rédeas e subindo no lombo negro dele. O animal não falava. Os cavalos falantes de Nárnia se recusavam a ser montados, julgando-se que o dom da fala foi um presente de Aslan, e que cavalos falantes não se igualavam com cavalos comuns. Então não gostavam de servir de montaria e transporte de humanos.

Ele bateu com calma os pés no corpo do animal e o cavalo negro começou a trotar, cavalgando com velocidade em apenas alguns minutos. Edmund adorava cavalgar. Se dependesse dele, passaria boa parte de seu tempo sentado em uma sela dura e desconfortável do que sentado em um trono com almofada de penas de ganso.

O cavalo negro de Edmund tinha o mesmo temperamento do seu dono. Era calmo quando devia, e parecia estar sempre assim. Mas de vez em quando se revoltava, cavalgando ainda mais rápido e sem ligar muito para a pessoa que estava o guiando. Essa era a parte que Edmund mais adorava. Sentia-se mais vivo quando corria o perigo de cair da sela, o que nunca acontecia, já que ambos eram tão semelhantes que às vezes pareciam ler a mente um do outro.

O cavalo não precisou ser guiado, já sabia o caminho para onde Edmund queria ir. Embrenhou-se na mata densa, andando calmamente por entre as árvores e desviando-se de grandes pedras que estavam ali. Logo o animal captou o cheiro de maresia, cheiro esse que o dono conhecia muito bem, então ele saltou da sela, deixando o cavalo livre e sabendo que ele não iria fugir.

Edmund andou alguns metros até avistar a praia. As ondas batiam com violência nos rochedos próximos, salpicando tudo ali com a água salgada. O mar estava violento. Sempre estava naquela hora do dia. O céu agora estava em um tom rosa escuro, e a areia começava a esfriar. Ele sentiu isso ao tirar as botas e enfiar os pés nos grãos. Desabotoou a blusa branca que estava vestindo, jogando-a por cima das botas. Retirou as calças escuras e ficou nu ali.

Não se preocupava muito em ser visto, sabia que aquela praia era pouco visitada, principalmente com o mar revoltoso como estava. O local ficava atrás da mata densa do leste, o que desanimava as pessoas de irem até lá. Para ele, era um desperdício. De longe era a praia mais bonita de Nárnia.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro salgado que tanto amava, o vento forte bagunçava ainda mais seus cabelos e fazia sua pele se arrepiar minimamente. Andou até o rochedo próximo, os pés parando a centímetros de onde a pedra grande terminava. Os olhos castanhos escuros observaram com atenção as ondas fortes baterem ali, molhando-o um pouco.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pulou.

Sentiu seu corpo bater com violência na água, a temperatura fria o atingindo no mesmo momento e deixando aquela sensação de vivacidade que ele tanto amava. Emergiu dali, respirando profundamente e jogando os cabelos para trás. A correnteza da água o levava com ferocidade para baixo, mas ele começou a nadar e logo isso parou, como se seu corpo fosse projetado para deslizar com facilidade pela água.

Edmund adorava o mar, adorava nadar contra a força dele. Alguns achavam aquilo loucura, e nas primeiras vezes Lucy ficara muito preocupada quando via o irmão voltar todo molhado para o castelo. Mas ele não havia parado, pelo contrário, a frequência que visitava aquele lugar só tinha aumentado, e ele se sentia estranho quando não praticava aquilo. Parte daquele hobby havia lhe dado músculos e força que lhe foram úteis em batalhas. Edmund não possuía o corpo forte de Peter. Era inegavelmente mais magro, mas ainda assim as linhas de seu corpo eram delineadas. E ele era mais alto que o irmão.

Mergulhou uma última vez, fechando os olhos e apreciando o silêncio que o fundo do mar lhe proporcionava. Se conseguisse sobreviver ali, ficaria por uma semana debaixo da água. Emergiu, dando braçadas em direção à praia com rapidez e experiência. Quando seus pés alcançaram a areia, ele virou-se para trás e observou o sol sumindo. Um momento do dia que também apreciava muito, e, se pudesse escolher, gostava de passá-lo onde estava.

Seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, lembrando-se da festa que o reino de Nárnia daria daqui alguns dias. Peter estava noivo, sua vida praticamente arranjada. Amava Alaya e não abriria mão do casamento nem se aquilo causasse uma guerra. Alaya era uma princesa cobiçada em todos os reinos. Os cabelos dourados e os olhos verdes pareciam com os do irmão, e ela era considerada bonita demais até para os parâmetros da realeza. Edmund gostava dela, muito. Achava a garota simpática, e os pais dela eram ainda mais engraçados. Pessoas simples, que haviam chegado ao trono de forma honesta.

Infelizmente nem todos eram assim.

Edmund não era ingênuo o bastante para achar que os reis inconvenientes e os príncipes mesquinhos não iriam para a festa. Mas não se importava muito com isso, desde que ficassem longe dele e não abusassem de sua paciência, ele estaria grato. Será que aquele príncipe de Avra viria? Ou ainda estaria em temporada de caça?

Ele também sabia de alguns reinos desconhecidos por parte dele. Como o reino de Elíase, que ficava logo depois de Telmar, bem longe das Ilhas Solitárias. Era um reino forte e com terras vastas Ele conhecia quase todas as terras que ficavam em volta de Nárnia, mas Peter ainda era pioneiro em visitações a todos. Edmund preferia ficar no castelo ou viajar quando o irmão fazia suas excursões de negócios. Mas ele sabia que o rei de Elíase chegaria com sua rainha e sua filha.

Ele não precisava ser muito inteligente para desconfiar de que os irmãos tentariam fazê-lo se aproximar da filha do rei Borges. Peter andava inquieto, e costumava dizer nos jantares que seria prudente melhorar os laços com outros reinos através do casamento. A força de Nárnia ficaria maior e isso daria menos vulnerabilidade a todos, caso a Feiticeira Branca retornasse.

Pensar na possibilidade disso o fez estremecer. Às vezes o seu passado com a bruxa invadia novamente seus pensamentos sem lhe pedir licença. E mesmo que já tivessem se passado vários anos desde que isso acontecera, ele ainda preferia apagar aquilo de sua memória. Não sabia se era por medo, ou vergonha.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a água deixar o seu corpo levemente. Fez uma oração a Aslan para que nada acontecesse novamente a Nárnia, e para que aquela terra estivesse livre de vez das maldades da Feiticeira Branca.

Mergulhou novamente, enfiando dessa vez na cabeça teimosa de que os comentários de um possível retorno da bruxa fossem boatos criados por viajantes bêbados e com imaginações férteis.


	3. Nárnia

**Nota da Autora: **obrigada a todos que favoritaram a fanfic, que estão a seguindo. E obrigada a **Naty**, que me manda reviews. Espero que gostem desse capítulo!

* * *

**Nárnia**

Alexandra observava o mar com calma, notando cada nuance da cor azul profunda que ele possuía. Seus cabelos escuros estavam soltos como de costume, mesmo que isso dificultasse um pouco quando se estava a bordo de um navio. Eles mexiam de acordo com o vento forte, que atingia os fios e balançava-os em volta do rosto dela. Ela pegou uma mexa e a enfiou atrás da orelha. Respirou fundo, buscando captar ainda mais o cheiro já forte de maresia.

Aurora observava a filha com atenção e zelo. Estava sentada em uma mesa ao lado de Alexandra, que ficava na ponta dianteira do convés do navio. Tomava um chá quente em uma grande xícara da mais cara porcelana, ornamentada com desenhos dourados. Pallas permanecia ao lado da rainha, a pantera estava sentada ao lado da cadeira com a cabeça pousada nas pernas dela, recebendo afago da mulher.

A atenção dela voltou-se para o animal e ela pegou-se pensando na calma que a pantera, considerada um animal feroz, ficava quando estava na presença da filha. Pallas havia sido um presente de alguém. De quem, a rainha ainda iria descobrir. O filhote usava uma coleira de couro claro, contrastando com seu pelo negro, onde um pingente de marfim estava pendurado. Dentro do pingente conseguia-se ler o nome de Alexandra, e no momento em que Aurora viu isso, percebeu que o animal fora enviado para proteger o bebê.

Ela tinha consciência de que Pallas representava alguém da real família de Alexandra, mas ainda não havia descoberto quem. Sua filha ficava sempre mais tranquila com o animal ao lado, e a relação de amizade que ambas tinham era bem intensa, e Aurora não imaginava sua filha sem Pallas, e vice-versa.

A rainha lembrou-se da carta que estava dentro do cestinho que Alexandra estava dormindo. Fazia frio naquela noite, e uma tempestade insistente já havia derrubado muitas árvores pelo reino. Aurora nunca havia descoberto como o cestinho da filha estava enxuto no dia, e como o bebê que dormia ali parecia pacífico e seco, os olhinhos fechados e os cílios grandes, como se realmente estivesse completamente desligada do mundo afora de seus sonhos.

Aurora havia colocado o cestinho para dentro, em cima de uma grande mesa de mogno escuro que ficava em uma das entradas do castelo. Estava acompanhada de Sarabi. Geralmente era a criada que atendia a porta, mas a rainha ainda não sabia o motivo de ela mesma ter ido até a entrada do castelo a fim de se certificar de que a chuva não estava causando estragos em suas plantas domésticas. Poderia ter sido obra de um ente superior lá em cima essa coincidência.

- Não chegaremos nunca a Nárnia caso o navio continue nesse ritmo.

A voz da filha cortou os pensamentos de Aurora. Ela a olhou. Alexandra estava apoiada na borda do navio e um pouco inclinada. Ela não se preocupava, sabia que a filha tinha um fascínio anormal pelo mar e que as ondas nunca fariam mal a ela.

- Paciência, Alexandra. O mar e o vento estão calmos hoje.

- Eu posso ajudar.

Alexandra disse, um sorriso enviesado e moleque nascendo em seu rosto. Aurora fez uma careta típica de mãe e meneou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Nem pense nisso.

- Por que não? Você sabe que eu posso!

Aurora se levantou da cadeira. Pallas observava as duas com atenção, os olhos amarelos viajando de uma para outra. A rainha foi de encontro à filha, pousando delicadamente a mão no ombro dela e apertando-o.

- Alexandra, seu pai e eu já conversamos com você sobre isso. Contenha-se. Quanto menos pessoas souberem sua origem e o que você tem de especial, melhor. Para seu próprio bem.

A menina abaixou os olhos, parecendo pensar com relutância nas palavras da mãe, mas logo a fitou novamente e sorriu com tranquilidade, assentindo.

- Tudo bem. Vou me controlar. Quanto tempo ainda temos de viagem?

Naquele momento, Sarabi aproximou-se das duas. Pallas estava olhando para a criada com atenção, mas não fez nenhum movimento que não com os olhos amarelos. A pantera estava acostumada demais com a mulher para desconfiar dela. Sarabi sorriu para Aurora.

- O comandante diz que ainda temos dois dias de viagem, mas que se o vento ajudar, em um dia e meio estaremos em Nárnia.

O rosto de Alexandra se iluminou em um segundo e a garota pareceu mais animada no mesmo momento. Por mais que amasse o mar, odiava ficar trancafiada dentro de um navio.

Ela se afastou da borda do navio no mesmo momento que Aurora voltava para a cadeira, pegando novamente a xícara e gesticulando para que Sarabi aceitasse um pedaço do bolo que estava servido ali. A criada ficou um pouco sem graça com a gentileza da rainha, mesmo que soubesse que ela sempre considerava os criados como parte da família. Aceitou o bolo, e juntas observaram Alexandra pegar seu arco e flecha.

Ela era boa. O vento estava forte e qualquer pessoa que fosse considerada inexperiente com o arco não conseguiria acertar nenhuma flecha no alvo que estava pendurado a uns bons dez metros de distância. Mas Alexandra fazia aquilo tudo parecer fácil.

Aurora não gostava muito de como sua filha se interessava mais por cavalos, arco e flecha e espadas. Mas sabia que aquilo fazia parte da filha. Era de sua origem. E às vezes a rainha achava que ela parecia mais um garoto de quinze anos do que uma menina na altura de seus dezenove. Sorriu docemente, levando a xícara à boca e tomando mais um gole da doce bebida.

* * *

Chegaram a Nárnia depois de quase dois dias, como previra o comandante do navio. Os diversos criados retiravam as inúmeras malas e a bagagem grande que haviam trazido consigo. Aurora perscrutava o ambiente do porto com os olhos azuis glaciais, procurando por alguém conhecido. Não foi preciso muito tempo até que ela reconhecesse seus anfitriões.

- Ali estão elas.

Alexandra ficou nervosa no mesmo momento. Aurora sorriu ao ver duas belas moças se aproximarem do navio. Uma era mais alta e esguia, possuía olhos azuis e os cabelos castanhos escuros e enrolados estavam presos em um penteado bonito e ao mesmo tempo informal. Vestia um vestido verde claro e bordado. A outra era menor, mas de uma beleza igualmente admirável. Possuía os mesmos olhos da primeira e um cabelo longo e liso, que voava em seu rosto branco quando o vento o encontrava.

Eram Susan e Lucy, respectivamente. Alexandra reconheceu-as no momento em que as viu. Sabia das descrições das belas rainhas de Nárnia, e ficou surpresa ao constatar que as descrições não pareciam fazer jus a elas. Mas ela não estava preocupada com isso, seus olhos violetas corriam pelo cais, procurando pelos reis.

Ela quase gritou de alívio ao perceber que as rainhas estavam sós. Eram seguidas apenas por dois faunos grandes e de aparência amável. Susan e Lucy cumprimentaram Aurora e Alexandra, fazendo a cortesia da casa e pedindo gentilmente aos faunos que dessem as instruções para onde a bagagem devia ser levada.

Entraram em uma grande carruagem dez minutos depois, Susan e Aurora conversando animadamente sobre os reinos e sobre a festa que seria dada em alguns dias. Lucy apenas acompanhava a conversa com o olhar, vez ou outra fitando a filha da rainha e ficando satisfeita ao vê-la sorrir enquanto a carruagem corria pelos campos de Nárnia.

Alexandra estava fascinada. Tudo ali era lindo. Dos grandes gramados verdes às árvores de troncos largos e retorcidos. O céu era de um azul límpido, as nuvens pareciam algodões. Até o aroma do vento era bom. Havia algo de doce e selvagem nele. Ela conseguia discernir alguns animais falantes, olhavam para a carruagem de modo diferente de animais comuns. Ela lembrou-se dos poucos livros que havia lido sobre aquele lugar. Sabia que Nárnia era um lugar de natureza sublime, mas nunca imaginou que fosse tanto assim.

- Meus irmãos ficarão alegres ao saber que mais convidados chegaram.

A voz da rainha mais nova fez com que Alexandra saísse de seu fascínio para fitá-la. Lucy olhava para ela com ternura, e parecia esperar uma resposta, ou uma possível conversa.

- Já chegaram muitos convidados?

Foi a única curiosidade de Alexandra. A rainha sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Alguns reinos já estão aqui há alguns dias. Mas não se preocupe, vocês não são as últimas.

Ela não estava preocupada com isso. Aliás, no momento, queria apenas que Lucy dissesse para ela que havia poucos reinos ali. Mas ela sabia que isso era um desejo impossível de ser realizado.

- Peço desculpas, mas meus irmãos não puderam estar presentes em sua chegada.

Ela percebeu que agora a garota falava com sua mãe e voltou a atenção para os gramados verdes. Aurora disse para que as duas não se preocupassem, e acrescentou que sabia que veria os reis na hora correta e na melhor oportunidade. Aquilo chamou a atenção de Alexandra, mas ela não disse nada. Na verdade, não esperava muito dos reis. Sabia deles mais por descrições de livros do que por pessoas. Peter era o mais velho. Alto, loiro, de olhos azuis e com um porte físico que fazia qualquer garota da idade dela suspirar. Mas uma já havia sido escolhida. E todas as princesas de todos os reinos lamentaram isso. Menos Alexandra.

Mas havia outro. Edmund. O mais novo. Na verdade, ela nunca ouvira falar muito daquele rei. Apenas que era mais calado que os outros e muito parecido com sua irmã mais nova, Lucy. Tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade. Ele era calado, sim. Mas nem por isso menos amado ali. E ele estava solteiro.

Ela engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com os pais dias antes de embarcar no navio para chegar ali. Não gostou de lembrar-se daquilo, deixava-a ansiosa. Preferia pensar que estava em Nárnia apenas para seguir padrões de cortesia, aceitando um convite irrecusável para uma festa.

A carruagem parou e um fauno abriu a porta para que todas ali descessem. Alexandra foi a última, e olhou tudo com grande fascínio. O castelo era enorme. Talvez o dobro do que ela morava. Pallas veio ao seu encontro rapidamente. A pantera havia seguido a carruagem. Não foi impedida de entrar em nenhum momento, mas Alexandra sabia que o animal queria correr depois de ter ficado dias trancafiado em um espaço pequeno como um navio.

Chegaram à entrada do castelo e Susan virou-se para as convidadas.

- Irei mostrar o castelo...

- Para a rainha Aurora. – Lucy disse calmamente. – Eu mostrarei os aposentos de Alexandra.

Susan sorriu para a irmã, ela e a mãe de Alexandra saíram para a ala leste, enquanto Lucy gesticulou para que Alexandra a seguisse.

Começaram a andar na direção oposta. Ela observava tudo com atenção, descobrindo pela primeira vez o castelo dos reis e rainhas de Nárnia. Havia muitas portas ali, algumas fechadas e algumas abertas, revelando salas grandes de descanso ou aposentos ainda não ocupados por convidados que estavam para chegar.

Alexandra percebeu que Lucy não tinha medo da pantera. O modo como as pessoas olhavam para Pallas, que era tecnicamente um animal não falante e selvagem, deixou claro que alguns ali tinham medo da instabilidade de um felino daquele tamanho. Mas a rainha andava com tanta tranquilidade ao lado da pantera que Alexandra ficou surpresa. E Pallas não parecia arisca, pelo contrário, estava calma e parecia que conhecia Lucy desde filhote.

A rainha sorriu.

- Pedi para que eu mesma mostrasse seu quarto ao ver seu rosto desesperado quando minha irmã comunicou que iria mostrar o castelo.

O rosto de Alexandra enrubesceu.

- Peço desculpas.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu também ficaria entediada ao saber que teria que ver inúmeras salas depois de uma viagem tão cansativa como a que você fez...

Ela gostou mais daquela rainha particularmente no mesmo momento. Lucy parou em frente a uma porta de carvalho, apontando para a fechadura e girando-a.

- É aqui.

Alexandra entrou em seu aposento, sendo seguida por Pallas e logo depois por Lucy. Seus olhos violetas correram pelo local, observando tudo com atenção.

Era mágico. A cama era enorme e possuía dossel com um tecido fino e branco. Os lençóis eram azuis claros e rendados de branco, as cores preferidas dela. Pareciam fofos apenas olhando, ela não quis nem em se pensar deitada ali. Suas malas já estavam em um canto do quarto grande. Havia móveis antigos e luxuosos espalhados, uma escrivaninha no canto esquerdo, um grande armário no canto direito. Uma grande porta a frente deixava uma brisa suave entrar no local. Alexandra percebeu que havia uma varanda ali, e rapidamente caminhou para lá.

A vista era linda. O piso era de pedra e ali havia um sofá grande e de aparência confortável, junto a uma mesa de canto onde alguns livros descansavam. A cortina branca e fina, do mesmo tecido do dossel, esvoaçava para dentro e para fora do quarto. Ela sorriu.

- Tudo aqui é muito lindo.

E era verdade. Por mais que ela vivesse confortavelmente e fosse filha de um dos reis mais ricos, nada se comparava àquilo. Lucy sorriu, ainda estava dentro do quarto, então Alexandra voltou, olhando para a pequena rainha.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Hoje teremos um jantar para todos os reinos que já chegaram, onde você terá a oportunidade de conhecer meus irmãos e a noiva de Peter.

Alexandra não se sentiu muito confortável com isso. Não queria de verdade conhecer os reis. Principalmente Edmund. _Esqueça a conversa, Alexandra._ Ela não demonstrou sua inquietação, mas os olhos astutos de Lucy a captaram do mesmo modo e a pequena rainha quase sorriu.

- Descanse um pouco, ainda temos algumas horas para o começo da noite. Vou lhe dar privacidade.

Alexandra agradeceu com sinceridade e Lucy saiu, deixando-a só. Ela voltou para a varanda no mesmo momento, observando os campos verdes e a estrada principal que levava para a entrada do castelo. Perguntou-se o motivo de estar em um aposento tão bom, não era uma das visitantes mais importantes, ela sabia disso.

Pallas foi de encontro à garota e deitou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos a apreciando os raios de sol que batiam em seu pelo. O animal abriu os grandes olhos segundos depois da porta ser aberta, mas quando constatou que era apenas Sarabi, voltou ao seu cochilo.

A criada caminhou pelo quarto, pedindo licença. Alexandra assentiu e entrou novamente. Sarabi começou a desfazer as malas dela, pendurando os vestidos no armário e guardando com cuidado a aljava da garota no móvel. Os sapatos foram colocados em uma cômoda ali perto, junto com acessórios pessoais e roupas íntimas.

- Sua mãe pediu para que você vista algo mais social essa noite.

Alexandra se olhou. Ela só usava vestidos longos e finos. Mas ela sabia o que a mãe queria, então assentiu. Sarabi continuou a guardar os pertences.

- Aurora pediu para que eu avisasse que o jantar será servido às oito horas. Mas quer você um pouco antes ali. Descanse um pouco até lá.

- Onde ela está?

- Está conversando com as rainhas... dando recados que seu pai pediu para dar.

Sarabi terminou seu serviço e fez uma pequena cortesia, saindo do quarto de Alexandra. A garota não gostou da informação que a criada lhe dera. Algo lhe dizia que se sua mãe estava transmitindo recados sem sua presença, tais recados só deviam ser sobre ela. Aborreceu-se, bufando igual uma criança e sentando-se na cama.

- Algo me diz que não irei gostar desse jantar.

Ela disse para a pantera, que agora a observava do sofá da varanda. O animal apenas bocejou, caindo no sono e sucumbindo ao cansaço da viagem. Alexandra apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensando seriamente que ela devia fazer o mesmo.


	4. Encontro

**Nota da Autora**: Naty,obrigada por sempre comentar!

* * *

**Encontro**

Sete horas da noite. Ela se olhava no espelho, e mesmo que aparentasse calma, estava nervosa. Seu estômago parecia ser habitado por inúmeras borboletas, e todas pareciam estar voando freneticamente naquele momento. Ela vestia um vestido branco, que realçava o seu tom um pouco mais moreno de pele e seus olhos violetas. O tecido cintilava quando ela se virava para se observar melhor, ou quando a luz das velas batia na vestimenta. Os cabelos ondulados estavam jogados nos ombros, soltos naturalmente.

Aurora entrou dez minutos depois de Alexandra ter ficado pronta, e sorriu ao perceber que a filha havia feito o que pedira para que ela fizesse. Estava vestida de uma forma perfeita para um jantar. Mas o vestido era simples. Branco e leve. Ela percebeu que quanto mais as roupas da filha eram simples, mas aquilo parecia realçar sua beleza.

- Você está linda. Venha aqui.

Ela chamou-a, gesticulando para a cadeira que ficava em frente a outro espelho. Alexandra obedeceu e sentou-se ali, esperando o que a mãe ia fazer. A rainha estava vestida de forma simples, mas seu vestido era em uma cor verde escura, mais discreto e ao mesmo tempo elegante. Os cabelos dourados pareciam brilhar em contraste com a cor do tecido, e a parte do corpete era ornamentada com fios cor de bronze. Carregava uma pequena caixinha dourada. Aurora abriu a caixinha e tirou um adereço que parecia de cristal de dentro dali.

Entregou o adereço a Alexandra, que o pegou e começou a observar aquilo com fascínio e ao mesmo tempo desconfiança. Por que tantos adornos? Aurora puxou os cabelos da filha, pegando logo depois o adereço das mãos dela e prendendo algumas mexas ali. Não era um penteado convencional, mas os cabelos longos de Alexandra eram bonitos demais para deixá-los presos em um coque.

Ela era bonita. Mas infelizmente sua filha era astuta e esperta demais para aceitar aquilo com tanta facilidade sem desconfiar de nada.

- Não preciso me arrumar tanto. É apenas um jantar!

Ela disse, olhando atentamente a mãe. Aurora fez uma careta de repreensão.

- Não seja tola. Vários reinos estarão presentes, sem contar o reino da noiva de Peter e todos os reis de Nárnia.

Alexandra olhou para a mãe através do espelho, observando nas feições da mulher uma expectativa quase palpável. Respirou fundo, virando-se para a mulher e encarando-a dessa vez diretamente.

- Mãe, o que a senhora está planejando?

Aurora deu um sorriso contido e animador.

- Você é sempre mais esperta do que eu espero.

Alexandra não respondeu, apenas arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, dizendo por meio desse gesto que não sairia do quarto até que Aurora respondesse à pergunta. A rainha foi até o espelho maior, mexendo um pouco no cabelo.

- Será interessante para você, conhecer os reis de Nárnia. Principalmente Edmund, que está solteiro e é considerado um dos homens mais cobiçados de todos os reinos.

O rosto de Alexandra começou a ficar vermelho no mesmo momento e Aurora virou-se para a filha, sorrindo e parecendo divertida com a raiva repentina dela.

- Acalme-se, Alexandra! Eu não vou lhe forçar a nada. Nem poderia. Isso foi apenas uma ideia...

Ela acalmou-se, levantando-se da cadeira e gesticulando para que Pallas a seguisse.

- Pallas não poderá ir, Alex.

A pantera, que estava quase saltando da cama, parou no momento em que a garota olhou para a mãe, como se pudesse entender perfeitamente a conversa que estavam tendo.

- Por quê? Há animais em toda Nárnia!

Alexandra perguntou e Aurora respirou fundo.

- Por mais que você ache que Pallas seja domesticada, ela possui um instinto de proteção em relação a você que não será legal em um jantar. Ela não deixará qualquer um se aproximar de você e poderá até rosnar para alguém, caso a pessoa te toque de forma brusca.

Alexandra adoraria ver aquilo. Com Pallas ao seu lado, ela não precisaria nem se aproximar dos reis. Mas ela entendeu o motivo da mãe e assentiu, não gostando muito. A pantera pareceu entender tudo o que havia sido decidido e voltou a se deitar na cama, se espreguiçando e fechando os olhos. Alexandra a olhou.

- Sortuda.

Aurora riu e andou em direção à filha, pegando a mão dela e a puxando para fora do quarto.

- Deixe de drama. Será divertido.

Alexandra gostaria de ter a mesma fé da rainha.

* * *

Edmund conversava animadamente com suas irmãs. Conversas informais, o tipo de conversa que ele descobrira ansiar em ter depois de um dia particularmente tenso com Peter tratando de negócios. O salão estava um pouco cheio, o que fazia com que todos ali tivessem que elevar um pouco a voz para serem ouvidos.

Algumas garotas estavam andando pelo salão, as mais velhas bebendo vinho e as mais novas bebendo os famosos sucos de Nárnia. Elas olhavam para Edmund, algumas com admiração, outras com indiferença, mas todas fitavam Peter com tristeza, como se o irmão fosse uma grande caça que havia sido capturada por outra.

Edmund adorava a noiva de Peter, Alaya. A garota era boa e carinhosa com todos, passava segurança ao irmão e era adorada por diversos reinos. Eram características fundamentais para alguém que iria se casar com um rei tão importante quanto Peter. E mesmo assim Alaya não se deixava ser ludibriada e cativada em demasia por aquele fato. Mantinha-se forte a todos os olhares femininos e reprovadores, e era confiante o suficiente para saber que Peter não olharia para outra mulher que não fosse ela. E o principal, ela o fazia feliz.

Peter havia passado uma fase bem complicada depois que a Feiticeira Branca tinha sucumbido. Passou meses acreditando que era um rei ruim para Nárnia, e que a fé em Aslan não fora o suficiente para salvar todos os animais que haviam deixado aquele mundo depois da guerra. Peter estava sendo tolo. Governar não era apenas mandar todos ali fazerem algo, e sim também se sacrificar e tomar decisões complicadas. Governar era ver seu reino viver épocas de prosperidade e épocas de extremo perigo, como a que todos ali haviam vivido no período do inverno prolongado.

Infelizmente, eles haviam perdido muitos amigos nas batalhas, e muitos deles ainda faziam falta depois de tantos anos. Edmund sentia-se estranho pensando naquela época, principalmente por ele ter sido o mais afetado. O rei fraco, como fora chamado por alguns animais durante anos.

Mas todo aquele pesadelo tinha acabado, e Edmund conseguira provar o seu valor, guerreando por Nárnia em campos abertos ao lado de Peter e Caspian. E logo ele tomou a confiança e o respeito merecido.

Portanto, cada vez que ia a reuniões com o irmão para tratar de negócios obscuros e de uma possível volta daquela bruxa, sentia-se demasiadamente cansado. Era como estava no momento. Cansado. Seu corpo inteiro pedia urgentemente por um colchão de penas e uma boa noite de sono, no entanto, ele estava ali, mantendo a postura perfeita que um rei naturalmente tinha, os olhos escuros e astutos tão atentos como se ele tivesse acabado de acordar.

- O reino de Elíase já deve estar descendo.

A voz de Lucy chegou aos ouvidos dele, fazendo com que ele saísse de seus pensamentos distantes e suas lembranças obscuras. Ele tentou não demonstrar interesse a essa informação, mesmo que Susan e Lucy parecessem animadas. Edmund sabia que a filha da rainha estava solteira, e toda vez que tal informação chegara aos ouvidos dele, foi acompanhada de olhares sonhadores por parte dos irmãos. Aquilo o irritava.

As pessoas continuavam a conversar animadamente. Apenas três reinos estavam para chegar a Nárnia. Alguns reinos recusaram gentilmente o convite ao jantar, alegando estarem cansados demais da viagem. Edmund entendia aquilo. Alguns tiveram que encarar apenas pequenos dias em carruagens para chegar até ali, outros enfrentaram dias e dias em navios. Aquilo devia esgotar até mesmo a mais empolgada pessoa.

A música tocada pelos faunos estava dando ao ambiente conforto e animação. Edmund pegou uma taça de vinho de um filhote de urso que havia passado ao lado com uma bandeja. No mesmo momento, Felipe, um dos príncipes das Ilhas Solitárias se aproximou dos três e permaneceu ali, observando-os com atenção.

Lucy puxou a manga do vestido de Susan e pediu gentilmente desculpas, mas havia alguns detalhes a acertar antes do jantar ser servido. Felipe fez uma pequena mesura e as duas rainhas se retiraram, deixando Edmund a sós com o príncipe.

- Você já conheceu as novas convidadas?

Felipe perguntou, visivelmente interessado na resposta do rei. O príncipe era loiro, os cabelos eram enrolados e os olhos verdes, o tipo de feição que um príncipe parecia precisar ter. Tão diferente de Edmund, com seus olhos negros e cabelos ainda mais negros. O rei apenas gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, rodando a taça de vinho e fazendo o líquido mexer-se ali dentro, no mesmo momento que respondia.

- Ainda não. Estava fora do castelo, tratando de negócios.

Felipe sorriu. Edmund não respondeu ao gesto. Particularmente, não tinha muita paciência com o príncipe. Era o tipo de pessoa que tinha fama de encrenqueiro e era um semeador de discussões, e parecia levar tal fama para qualquer lugar que fosse.

- Eu gosto muito da rainha Aurora. Boa pessoa, de uma educação fora do comum. Não conheço ninguém que não goste dela. Já a filha, Alexandra, parece um moleque...

Ele soltou no ar. Edmund não estava dando muito atenção à conversa, mas pegou-se um pouco interessado com a observação feita pelo príncipe. Ele tomou um gole do seu vinho.

- E posso saber o motivo do julgamento?

Felipe tomou aquilo como um convite a contar a história.

- Um dia a vi cavalgando pelo meu reino. Em um primeiro momento, achei que era um de meus homens. Ela estava vestindo um manto com capuz da mesma cor que os guardas do meu reino usam. Mas quando me aproximei, percebi que era uma menina. Estava de vestido, e os cabelos estavam soltos, mesmo que estivessem enfiados para dentro do capuz. Aquilo me confundiu. Eu demorei cerca de duas horas para alcançá-la. Aquela garota cavalga como um homem!

Edmund sorriu. Achou a história no mínimo engraçada, mesmo que estivesse claro que Felipe não havia acabado de contá-la e que ocultava algumas informações. O príncipe parecia um pouco ruborizado, mesmo que tentasse parecer indiferente ao contar. As garotas dos reinos sempre eram tratadas como se fossem de vidro. Mas Edmund estava acostumado em ver as irmãs cavalgando de forma masculina em seus corcéis, cada perna de um lado. Usavam calças normalmente quando saíam para cavalgar, e não vestidos. Todas as mulheres consideradas delicadas sentavam-se de lado na sela, ou iam de carruagem para os lugares, evitando os cavalos como se eles fossem uma grande cadeira desconfortável. Edmund achava aquilo um exagero.

- Elas estão descendo.

A voz de Felipe chegou aos seus ouvidos e Edmund voltou-se para a escada, observando as duas mulheres que estavam descendo os degraus. A mais velha, que ele julgou ser Aurora, vestia um vestido verde escuro, que combinava perfeitamente com o tom claro de sua pele e contrastava com seus cabelos loiros. Os olhos eram azuis, e pareciam brilhar de satisfação por estar ali naquele momento. A outra, Alexandra, vestia um vestido branco e simples, mas que chamava a atenção em meio a todos os vestidos ali.

Elas se aproximaram de Susan e Lucy e Edmund se perguntou há quanto tempo as irmãs haviam voltado, odiando-as por deixarem-no sozinho com Felipe. Percebeu Peter se aproximar do grupo, levando Alaya para apresentá-la às duas mulheres.

Ele voltou sua atenção ao vinho, mas logo sentiu uma pequena mão lhe pegar pelo braço e puxá-lo gentilmente para uma direção.

- Desculpem a falta de educação do meu irmão, mas creio que terei que fazer as apresentações.

Edmund terminou sua taça de vinho.

- Edmund, essas são Aurora e Alexandra, rainha e princesa do reino de Elíase.

Ele sorriu timidamente para as duas, os olhos escuros correndo por Aurora. Mas eles pararam mesmo foi em Alexandra. A garota usava um vestido simples e branco sim, mas ele parecia cintilar quando as luzes das velas encontravam o tecido. A pele era um pouco mais escura do que a da mãe, os cabelos eram lisos até os ombros, mas as pontas que iam até a cintura faziam pequenas ondulações. E eram negros como os dele. Os seios não estavam apertados em um corpete, pelo contrário, pareciam soltos, mais ao mesmo tempo firmes dentro do tecido fino do vestido. E ela possuía olhos violetas, algo que ele nunca vira em alguém.

Edmund não queria admitir, mas ela era uma das mulheres mais bonitas que ele já havia posto seus olhos.

Sorriu de forma mais animada, fazendo uma pequena mesura para as duas mulheres e não tirando os olhos de Alexandra ao responder à apresentação da irmã.

- Encantado.


End file.
